saligiafandomcom-20200214-history
Creatures
Denizens of the Abyss Immersing oneself in an Oubliette is akin to crossing into another dimension. According to some Abyss Mystics, that is exactly what it is. Shapes warp in the darkness of Obtenebration, objects gain life, angles possess motion, and creatures not supposed to exist in our world manifest. After a certain point, the inmate of the Oubliette believes light has returned to her eyes, and she looks upon a nightmare-land populated by monstrous denizens, humanoid tricksters, and sucking vortices. This vision may be illusory, as Darksight enables vampires to see their mundane surroundings. A chronicle set in the darkness of an Oubliette will be a harrowing experience filled with nightmarish entities, riddles, tricks, and a fight for survival. The rewards are great — the danger more so. Impossible alien structures exist within the Oubliette, along with creatures never seen in the world above. Lore is hidden here, the secrets of Obtenebration and Abyss Mysticism rich in sunken sepulchers and bloody mires. Few native inhabitants of the Abyss are by nature charitable, but some will consort and converse with Cainites within the Oubliette, providing they have something to gain from such an interaction. Blatherskites Infantile Bezoar Umbriferous Man The Minacious Legion Ingurgitant Vortex Fleshcrafted Creations Among the Fiends, some fleshshapers have used Vicissitude to twist mortals into terrifying new shapes as a testament to their skill. Occasionally, their efforts result in the creation of an abomination that requires vampiric blood to maintain. Both the szlachta and the vozhd are two such types of ghouls designed by the Tzimisce. These ghouls have succumbed to months, if not years, of torture as their flesh was molded and their bones reformed. Thus, unlike any other ghoul, neither type has retained their sanity or their Humanity. They are, for all intents and purposes, monsters that typically act on instinct. As such, both the szlachta and the vozhd should be used sparingly if at all, and should only be introduced as Storyteller characters. Szlachta Vozhd Monsters from Folklore During the Long Night and the times before, many of the creatures that haunted the tales of mortals were actually real. Below are some examples. Black Dog Fossegrim Kallikantzaros Pishacha Ghoul Animals Alligator or Crocodile These apex predators live in tropical regions and swamps near bodies of water. Thus, alligators and crocodiles tend to make ideal guardians for havens located near their natural habitats or moist, damp areas underground. Many members of the Nosferatu Clan are thought to maintain such ghouls in their sewer lairs for just such a purpose. Additionally, while alligators and crocodiles tend to be hard to control even when Bound, they are well-suited for getting rid of dead bodies. Due to their slow metabolisms, a master should only feed its ghoul one body at a time. Even with the blood bond in place, a crocodile’s reptilian brain might have a difficult time making a clear distinction between its master and its prey, since they cannot be tamed. Animalism can help ensure the ghoul’s cooperation, but even then it’s not an ironclad guarantee that the animal would not snap its jaws at its master. Attributes: Strength 6, Dexterity 3, Stamina 6, Perception 3, Intelligence 2, Wits 3 Abilities: Alertness 3, Athletics 2, Brawl 3, Stealth 3 Disciplines: Fortitude 1 or Potence 1 Willpower: 5 Health Levels: OK, OK, OK, -1, -1, -1, -2, -5, Incapacitated Armor rating: 1 (seven soak dice, total) Attack: Bite for seven dice; tail slap for six dice Blood Pool: 5 Ape or Gorilla Intelligent and strong, apes could make useful ghoul servants if it weren’t for the effects of vampiric blood on these creatures. While they are capable of performing many actions and may respond to simple commands, these animals are terrifying if and when they succumb to frenzy, as they are already powerful without the Blood. Apes and gorillas also are subject to mood swings in captivity if they are isolated, too, which makes it challenging for a master who sustains a single ghoul. Most vampires use these primates as ghouls provided they have the use of Disciplines and Skills that can keep them in check or, alternatively, if they only need them for a shorter period of time. Most apes are well suited to climbing, and a trained ghoul could make an excellent spy or cat burglar. Despite their reputation in the wild, apes can be remarkably quiet when approaching a predator, which also makes them ideal to use as sentries in wilderness settings. They might also be used as guards, too, should they have proper care. Attributes: Strength 6, Dexterity 4, Stamina 4, Perception 4, Intelligence 4, Wits 3 Abilities: Alertness 3, Athletics 4, Brawl 4, Stealth 5 Disciplines: Celerity 1 or Potence 1 Willpower: 7 Health Levels: OK, OK, -1, -1, -1, -1, -3, -5, Incapacitated Armor rating: 1 (five soak dice, total) Attack: Bite for four dice; rend for six dice (all lethal) Blood Pool: 7 Bats A favorite pet of many Old World vampires, bats are useful for gathering information. They might also be commanded to steal (or plant) small items because they do not draw attention to themselves, and can fit through small holes to enter or leave a building. Bats are a widely varied family of creatures, with the largest generally subsisting on a diet of fruit in tropical regions. The smaller versions voraciously eat insects, and the infamous vampire bat will nick larger animals — typically cows or bulls — with their razor-sharp teeth, feeding off the resulting trickle of blood. Surprisingly, vampire bats tend to attack from the ground, and fly only to find victims and to travel to and from its daytime roost. Bats are highly social animals, practicing mutual grooming and roosting in colonies of up to a million individuals. The stats below represent common varieties of insectivores. Nearly all Clans have numerous examples of bat ghouls kept as servants or pets. Like rats, they are seldom noticed by casual observers, and their ability to fly allows them to travel significant distances to deliver messages or to follow a target. The other, and perhaps most significant, reason why bats are widely used, is because they don’t require a lot of vampiric blood to maintain. Thus, if the master doesn’t have Animalism, she might create more than one bat to perform a specific task or duty to increase her chances of success. Attributes: Strength 1, Dexterity 3, Stamina 2, Perception 3, Intelligence 1, Wits 2 Abilities: Alertness 3, Athletics 3, Stealth 2 Disciplines: Celerity 1 Willpower: 2 Health Levels: OK, -1, -3, Incapacitated Armor rating: 0 (three soak dice, total) Attack: Bite for one die Blood Pool: 1/4 (1 blood point is equal to four bats) Bear While a bear ghoul may be an uncommon choice for anyone who lives near a city, it is a likely choice for the Gangrel Clan and its various bloodlines. Powerful and, at times, unpredictable, bears are thought to have excellent hearing and can see as well as any human. In addition to their massive size, however, their keen sense of smell — which is seven times greater than that of a blood hound — grants them the ability to sense predators before they’re well within range to attack. Bears can also be trained to perform tricks with careful time and attention, provided they’ve already fed before instruction begins. The amount of food required to sustain this animal, coupled with their need to go into hibernation, is the reason why many vampires use bear ghouls sparingly. Those who do rely on bear ghouls for guards reap the benefits of having such an impressive creature to stand by their haven. These vampires tend to select their ghouls by breed, for the more aggressive grizzly and polar bears are likely to regard their domitors as food — or territorial rivals — unless they’ve been hand-raised from birth. Attributes: Strength 7, Dexterity 2, Stamina 4, Perception 5, Intelligence 2, Wits 3 Abilities: Alertness 5, Athletics 4, Brawl 4, Awareness 4, Intimidation 3 Disciplines: Fortitude 1 or Potence 1 Willpower: 4 Health Levels: OK, OK, OK, -1, -1, -1, -3, -3, -5, Incapacitated Armor rating: 1 (one soak dice, total) Attack: Claw for seven dice; bite for five dice (all lethal) Blood Pool: 8 Big Cats Large, wild cats such as tigers, cougars, and panthers are extremely dangerous under any circumstances, let alone as ghouls. Powerful and unpredictable, they can injure or kill even those they are friendly with — including trainers — entirely by accident. Adapted to hunting and killing, big cats make excellent guardians and hunters, though not all species do well outside of their native habitats. Some vampires utilize lions and tigers because they’re found near their havens. Members of Clan Ravnos, Gangrel, and Nosferatu in India, for example, have become masters of tiger ghouls and use them for protection, while other vampires throughout Africa maintain lions because of their powerful, symbolic presence as the rulers of the animal kingdom. Leopards, jaguars, panthers, and cougars are also expert hunters and trackers, and use stealth to ambush prey that could otherwise outrun them. They are often favored as pets because of their grace and striking appearance but, similar to lions and tigers, they are still extremely dangerous. Despite their usefulness as both hunter and guard, however, their dietary demands and large size mean big cats are not always practical as ghouls. Lion or Tiger Attributes: Strength 5, Dexterity 4, Stamina 4, Perception 4, Intelligence 3, Wits 3 Abilities: Alertness 3, Athletics 4, Awareness 2, Brawl 3, Empathy 3, Intimidation 5, Stealth 3 Disciplines: Potence 1 Willpower: 4 Health Levels: OK, OK, -1, -1, -2, -2, -5, -5, Incapacitated Armor rating: 1 (five soak dice, total) Attack: Bite for seven dice; claw for six dice (all lethal) Blood Pool: 5 Leopard, Jaguar, Panther, or Cougar Attributes: Strength 4, Dexterity 3, Stamina 3, Perception 3, Intelligence 2, Wits 3 Abilities: Alertness 3, Athletics 3, Awareness 3, Brawl 3, Empathy 2, Intimidation 2, Stealth 4 Disciplines: Celerity 1 Willpower: 4 Health Levels: OK, OK, -1, -1, -2, -2, -5, -5, Incapacitated Armor rating: 0 (three soak dice, total) Attack: Bite for five dice; claw for five dice (all lethal) Blood Pool: 4 Birds Most birds of prey have remarkable eyesight, and their fast speeds make them excellent hunters. Their long claws and beaks, which are designed for tearing flesh, also make them intimidating guardians. Since large raptors are more comfortable outside of larger cities, they’re often kept by Gangrel, Lasombra, and other Clans that roam outside of municipal areas. Despite this limitation, most birds of prey can fare well enough in metropolises with large parks or nature preserves where they can hunt small mammals. They can also be trained and, given enough room to fly, can be formidable, powerful allies. While each type of bird has its benefits, some species are harder to maintain as ghouls than others. Vultures, for example, can be harder to keep because of their feeding habits. Six wild vultures can strip the flesh from a fullygrown deer in an hour or two; should a vulture ghoul frenzy it’s likely that bird would not regain control. Owls, on the other hand, might be easier to keep as a ghoul, for they tend to live in most major cities, and go largely unnoticed because of their nocturnal habits. Smaller predatory birds are easier to manage, however, especially in well-populated areas. Crows are practically ubiquitous in urban settings, and they are highly intelligent, symbolic messengers. Hawks and falcons are frequently spotted in cities as well, so their presence would not be unusual if noticed by a mortal. Ownership of bird ghouls varies by Clan, for their uses are broad and they can be found, trained, and kept in most environments. Members of the Ventrue Clan, for example, might train and keep falcon ghouls as pets, as a reference to their ownership and training by royalty in centuries past. Members of Clan Tremere, as well as the Kiasyd and True Brujah bloodlines, may keep owl ghouls as messengers, because of its association with wisdom and hidden knowledge. Whatever the reason, bird ghouls are typically selected based on the proximity to their natural habitat and the resources necessary to ensure they can find food. Bird, Substantial (Hawk, Raven, Owl, etc.) Attributes: Strength 2, Dexterity 3, Stamina 2, Perception 3, Intelligence 2, Wits 3 Abilities: Alertness 3, Athletics 2, Awareness 3, Brawl 2, Intimidation 2 Disciplines: Celerity 1 Willpower: 3 Health Levels: OK, -1, -1, -2, -5, Incapacitated Armor rating: 0 (two soak dice, total) Attack: Claw for two dice (bashing); bite for one die (only in desperation) Blood Pool: 3 Bird, Large (Eagle, Condor, Vulture, etc.) Attributes: Strength 4, Dexterity 2, Stamina 3, Perception 3, Intelligence 2, Wits 3 Abilities: Alertness 3, Athletics 2, Brawl 2, Intimidation 2 Disciplines: Celerity 1 Willpower: 3 Health Levels: OK, OK, -1, -1, -2, -2, -5, Incapacitated Armor rating: 0 (three soak dice, total) Attack: Wings for four dice (bashing); claw for four dice (bashing); bite for two dice (lethal) Blood Pool: 4 Hounds Dogs have been domesticated by humans for tens of thousands of years and, by far, are one of the most common types of animal ghouls. Easily trained, dogs are a favorite among many vampires because they don’t stand out among other members of the animal kingdom. They are also an attractive choice because it allows vampires to blend in with other mortals in heavily populated areas. After all, no one questions someone walking a dog in the dead of night, but might think twice about crossing paths with a loner wandering the streets. A canine’s keen sense of smell and excellent hearing turns a dog into a perfect sentry, and its appetite is sufficient enough to help dispose of unwanted meat and bones over the course of a few days. While Gangrel tend to favor hardier breeds, the built in loyalty of a domesticated dog makes large dogs a great choice for animal ghouls. Vampires around the world tend to keep a dog ghoul around their haven as an insurance policy against daytime intrusions and some, like members of Clan Ventrue, prefer to maintain prize-winning breeds and purebreds as a sign of their social status or wealth. Other vampires modify dog ghouls through the use of Disciplines like Vicissitude. The Bratovich family of revenants, for example, are well-known for painstakingly breeding dogs and transforming the adults into monstrous creatures called hellhounds. Though it is highly unusual for any master to own a Bratovich hellhound without high levels in Animalism as well as Vicissitude, hellhound ghouls are highly-prized guard animals for those who can acquire them. The Bratovich are loathe to part with these ghouls, however, so the price to obtain one will be extremely high. Large Dog Attributes: Strength 4, Dexterity 3, Stamina 3, Perception 3, Intelligence 2, Wits 3 Abilities: Alertness 3, Athletics 3, Awareness 3, Brawl 3, Empathy 2, Intimidation 2, Stealth 2, Survival (Tracking) 4 Disciplines: Potence 1 Willpower: 3 Health Levels: OK, -1, -1, -2, -2, -5, Incapacitated Armor rating: 0 (three soak dice, total) Attack: Bite for five dice (lethal); claw for three dice (bashing) Blood Pool: 3 Bratovich Hellhound The rules that follow reflect the stats for an average Bratovich hellhound. Some Bratovich hellhounds may have specific Vicissitude modifications that could alter their base stats. For example, bone armor may give the hellhound an Armor Rating of 2, while extra teeth and claws might give them more damage capabilities. In general, additional rule modifications should be left to the Storyteller’s discretion. Attributes: Strength 3, Dexterity 3, Stamina 3, Perception 3, Intelligence 2, Wits 3 Abilities: Alertness 3, Athletics 3, Awareness 3, Brawl 4, Empathy 2, Intimidation 4, Survival (Tracking) 4 Disciplines: Potence 1, Celerity 1 Willpower: 3 Health Levels: OK, -1, -1, -2, -2, -5, Incapacitated Armor rating: 0 (three soak dice, total) Attack: Bite for five dice (lethal); claw for three dice (bashing) Blood Pool: 3 Rats When used for the right purpose, rats can make excellent animal ghouls. Able to fit through small spaces, rats are also strong swimmers and can hold their breath for up to eight minutes. Rats may also carry out simple, information gathering tasks due to their high intelligence. For example, rats might serve as excellent spies, thieves, and infiltrators for they are capable of stealing small objects, planting incriminating evidence, or even delivering small doses of lethal poisons without detection. They also go hand-in-paw with modern civilization, for wherever there are cities and towns, you can be sure to find rats. Members of the Nosferatu Clan, along with the Ravnos, Baali, Harbingers of Skulls, Samedi Clans and bloodlines, have used rat ghouls extensively over millennia. Often, vampires will either train rats and keep them in cages, or they’ll manipulate a swarm of them. Attributes: Strength 1, Dexterity 2, Stamina 2, Perception 2, Intelligence 3, Wits 2 Abilities: Alertness 2, Athletics 3, Stealth 3 Disciplines: Celerity 1 Willpower: 3 Health Levels: OK, -1, -5, Incapacitated Armor rating: 0 (one soak dice, total) Attack: Bite for one die Blood Pool: 1/4 (1 blood point is equal to four rats) Snakes Snakes, like birds, cats, and dogs, come in a variety of sizes and species ranging from the harmless garden snake to the life-threatening boa constrictor. Constrictors tend to be larger than most varieties of snakes in girth and length, while some venomous snakes can reach lengths exceeding ten feet. Even though many snakes are kept as pets, they are rarely kept as animal ghouls for long periods of time due to their speed and unpredictability. While no one knows for certain, it is commonly believed that Setites are the only Clan that frequently seeks, maintains, and trains larger varieties of snakes. Members of the Nosferatu and Malkavian Clans, however, are thought to keep smaller-sized snakes as pets. Generally, however, vampires will choose species that are either available or indigenous to their area. For example, if a Setite crossed paths with a poisonous Egyptian asp, she would likely consider the animal to be a gift from Set Himself. The stats for snakes will vary based on their size and species. Most breeds do not grow, even in captivity, beyond a certain length. A snake’s blood points are calculated at a rate of 1/4 blood point per foot in length. Thus, a twelve-foot-long boa constrictor would contain three blood points. A common garden snake, that’s less than a foot long, would have 1/4 blood point, while a four-foot-long king snake would have one. Constrictor Snakes Attributes: Strength 3, Dexterity 2, Stamina 2, Perception 2, Intelligence 3, Wits 2 Abilities: Alertness 2, Athletics 3, Stealth 3 Disciplines: Fortitude 1 Willpower: 4 Health Levels: OK, -1, -1, -2, -5, Incapacitated Armor rating: 1 (three soak dice, total) Attack: Constrict for four dice per turn (Incapacitate) Blood Pool: 3 (1/4 per foot in length) Poisonous Snake Attributes: Strength 1, Dexterity 2, Stamina 2, Perception 2, Intelligence 3, Wits 2 Abilities: Alertness 3, Athletics 3, Stealth 3 Disciplines: Celerity 1 Willpower: 4 Health Levels: OK, -1, -2, -5, Incapacitated Armor rating: 1 (three soak dice, total) Attack: Bite for two dice (poison) Blood Pool: 3 (1/4 per foot in length) Wolf While wolves were once a classic and optimal choice for an animal ghoul, their popularity among vampires has since fallen due to their dwindling numbers. Found all over the world, wolves come in a variety of colors and have been known to interbreed with dogs. They are, however, rarely selected to be maintained as a ghoul in modern nights, especially in urban areas due to their endangered status and pack mentality. Some vampires might adopt a wolf as an animal ghoul in its natural environment simply because it preys upon other animals. For example, vampires who prefer to go on the offensive might send their wolf ghouls to attack other animal ghouls to help even the odds in a fight, or may simply inspire them to howl and intimidate their attackers. Their symbolic nature and their telltale howl, however, does inspire some members of the Sabbat to seek them out. After all, there is no other ghoul, save the bat or the rat, that screams “vampire” more than a wolf. Attributes: Strength 3, Dexterity 3, Stamina 3, Perception 3, Intelligence 2, Wits 3 Abilities: Alertness 2, Athletics 1, Awareness 2, Brawl 3, Empathy 2, Intimidation 3, Stealth 2, Survival (Tracking) 4 Disciplines: Celerity 1 Willpower: 3 Health Levels: OK, -1, -5, Incapacitated Armor rating: 0 (three soak dice, total) Attack: Bite for four dice (lethal); claw for three dice (bashing) Blood Pool: 2 Demons For the most part, a demon (or what the common person describes as a demon) is in fact a child of Hell with a hunger for the spiritual essence provided by the human soul. Most of the demons in Europe come from the Fall in Judeo-Christian literature, or at least a situation similar enough to echo the mythical event. By and large, they have little interest in vampires directly, because either they cannot use the essence of the vampire’s soul or believe the vampire to simply not have one. That said, some of the most sophisticated demons make use of vampires as tools. There are many kinds of spirits, but thanks to the Church’s influence in Christendom, many of these otherwise earthly spirits are mistaken for demons. Over time, that belief can warp the spirit’s nature until they might as well be Hellions by birth. Mechanically, demons/spirits use four traits: • Willpower reflects both what Willpower reflects in human characters as well as any Dexterity or Witsbased actions. It acts as a dice pool for defense. • Rage reflects Strength and Stamina-based actions. It acts as a dice pool for attacks. • Gnosis, a demon’s understanding, reflects all Mental and most Social rolls. It acts as the character’s Perception. • Essence is a demon’s spiritual pool. It usually equals the other three traits combined as a base, with a fluctuating pool used to power their Charms. Furthermore, Essence acts as a demon’s health levels. Damage done to the demon depletes its Essence pool. Reducing its Essence pool to zero dissipates the spirit, preventing it from returning to the same area until a hundred years passes, its nature is somehow totally remade through dark magic, or it undergoes prolonged torment in an underworld. The Scapegoat He may or may not have once been a naturally occurring spirit. Now he is a mischievous imp whose primary focus is stealing things and placing them elsewhere. He draws Essence from the resulting frustration as people search for their missing belongings. There were old ways to prevent his behavior, but they’re lost now, as his identity has been altered. The real problem is that because he’s a demon, he’s being blamed for a severe plague that’s affected the cattle and children of the village. The village seeks to destroy him or drive him out while the real cause of the plague (a vicious rat-spirit) is totally ignored. Willpower: 2 Rage: 2 Gnosis: 2 Essence: 6 Charms: Reap Essence, Teleportation, Immunity to Fire The Man at the Crossroads The story goes that, a thousand years ago, he was a mortal magician who tricked a demon when selling his soul. Instead of being enslaved, he usurped the demon’s power and became one himself. This story is somewhat true, only a hundred times more tragic. Currently, he acts as an incredibly cunning crossroads demon who makes deals with people to give them exactly what they want for five years. At the end of those five years, he takes the victim’s soul and life in a horrific fashion. He’s very reasonable for a demon, but no matter the reason for the request, he is cold-blooded in his retrieval of what is owed him. No one goes into his deals blindly. However, it is possible that some one could remind him of his former humanity in a bid to worm their way out of a contract. But at what price? Willpower: 6 Rage: 4 Gnosis: 10 Essence: 20 Charms: Harvest Soul, Wish, Teleportation, Summon Hellhounds, Immunity to Fire The Horror It is, perhaps, the purest manifestation of Hell. What it is and its true purpose are as difficult to understand as Hell itself. It is a massive, twenty-foot-tall hulking beast made of rage, lava, and pleasure at the suffering of others. It does not merely kill, but it feeds on suffering and gains its Essence from the screams and agony. Truly, it is the birth of destruction. Willpower: 6 Rage: 15 Gnosis: 5 Essence: 26 Charms: Immunity to Fire, Reap Essence, Wish, Answer Ghosts What lies beyond death? The ultimate fate of the souls of men is unknown to even the most venerable Cappadocian scholars. One thing is known for certain: a select few souls are too tightly bound to this world to move on. Ghosts haunt the Dark Medieval World. Most of the time, ghosts are incorporeal and invisible to normal eyes. The living cannot see ghosts unless they make an effort to be visible. With the use of certain Disciplines, however, ghosts can be seen clearly. The appearance of ghosts is varied as that of Cainites. Some look and act like normal humans, drained of life and color, with the marks of their death upon them. Others are nightmarish, twisted creatures that could only be vaguely said to resemble a human. More commonly, a ghost’s presence is inferred rather than seen directly: a chill in the air, the distant sound of a man weeping uncontrollably, a message, written in blood, that you can see out of the corner of your eye, but it disappears when you try to read it, or an unseen force that knocks over a torch, engulfing your haven in flames. Older ghosts have more powerful magics and can achieve more, such as possessing a human’s body or manifesting physically. Some ghosts even torment the living or extort worship from terrified human cults. There are even rumors that the souls of the angry dead rise from the grave and walk the earth, hell-bent on vengeance. It is difficult for most ghosts to directly affect a vampire, but this does not mean that they can’t be dangerous opponents – or powerful allies. It is rumored that a ghost’s disconnection from the material world gives some of them the ability to tell the future. If the Cappadocians have uncovered anything useful from their gifts of prophecy, they aren’t telling anyone. Ghosts draw their strength from their Passions – the emotional ties that keep them connected to this world and prevent them from moving on. Treat these as blood points for the purposes of activating their supernatural abilities. They may manifest to influence the physical world for a turn with a point of Passion. However, their powers (represented by Disciplines) can be used across the Shroud into the physical world without manifesting first. Deathsight and Lifesight The dead are keenly attuned to the hand of fate. They see the hand of death on everything. A ghost can see the cracks in the foundation of a newly-built building; to a ghost’s eyes, the head of a convict might dangle from his broken neck days before his execution, and a plague victim might appear as a black-welted corpse while she is still healthy. This ability is referred to as Deathsight. The exactitude of the results will vary depending on how many successes are scored on the ritual roll. Ghosts are also creatures of passion and intellect, and they possess keener senses for these things than even most Cainites do. They can perceive souls as if using Auspex. This ability is referred to as Lifesight. Types of Ghosts Masked Trickster An older ghost who is the self-styled protector of a remote village in the countryside. He has scared off the Church and the Turks alike, allowing the villagers to practice the Old Ways just as they did when he was alive. In return, he asks that the villagers pay him a small amount of worship. He will not take kindly to anyone who harms his villagers or subverts his cult. He takes the form of a gaunt, ashen man. He is naked, save for his mask: the skull of an aurochs crowned in sacrificial garlands. The numbers after the slash indicate his skill level when fully manifested. Attributes: Strength 0/3, Dexterity 3, Stamina 4, Charisma 3, Manipulation 4, Appearance 1, Perception 2, Intelligence 3, Wits 4 Abilities: Alertness 3, Athletics 3, Brawl 4, Empathy 3, Hearth Wisdom 2, Intimidation 3, Investigation 2, Leadership 2, Medicine 1, Melee 2, Occult 3, Subterfuge 3, Stealth 2, Survival 2 Equivalent Disciplines: Chimerstry 4, Dementation 4, Obtenebration 3, Thamaturgy 3 (Creatio Ignis 3, Potestas Motus 3) Humanity: 4, Willpower: 8, Passion Pool: 10Category:Creatures Category:Setting Category:Creations